1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing, and more particularly to an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device comprising major wall thickness portions for providing structural strength for the dip tube and comprising minor wall thickness portions for reducing the volume of material used in the construction of the improved dip tube.
2. Background of the Invention
Hand operated dispensers may be classified into either aerosol dispensers or hand operated pump dispensers. In a standard aerosol dispenser, an aerosol product and a propellant is sealed within a container by a mounting cup. The mounting cup houses an aerosol valve having a dip tube for providing a fluid conduit between the aerosol valve and the bottom of the container. A valve button is secured to the aerosol valve by a valve stem.
When the valve button is depressed, the aerosol valve is opened and aerosol product passes from the bottom of the container through the dip tube and the aerosol valve for discharge from a terminal orifice in the valve button.
In a standard hand operated pump dispenser, a pump product is sealed within a container by a container cap. The container cap supports a hand operated pump commonly referred to as a finger pump. The hand operated pump communicates with a container dip tube for providing a fluid conduit between the hand operated pump and the bottom of the container.
When the hand operated pump is actuated, the pump draws product from the bottom of the container through the dip tube to be projected by the pump from a terminal orifice of the pump.
Some in the prior art have modified standard tubes or conduits in an attempt to achieve a variety of desirable results. U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,705 to Raun discloses a conductor comprising a pipe having a plurality of corrugations cast integral with the interior wall of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,056 to Wilcox discloses an internally ribbed tube for increasing the resistance to longitudinal bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,068 to Jakab discloses a powder atomizer container having a discharge and diffuser nozzle comprising a tube with ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,274 to Green discloses a valve housing and dip tube assembly having a longitudinal groove defined in an outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,438 to Tillotson discloses a dip tube having a substantially cylindrical wall with a thicker portion and a thinner portion extending along opposite sides for providing a curve to the dip tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,572 to Levine discloses a heat shrinkable tubing which provides cushioning and vibration damping particularly useful for hand held power driven equipment. The tubing is extruded with internal ridges running along its entire length, which when heat shrunk on a substrate provides air pockets for cushioning and vibration damping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,966 to Filippelli discloses a pipe for the pneumatic transport of solid polymer particles having an internal diameter with constrictions along its length. The pipe can be used to transport polymer particles with the aid of a carrier gas.
Although hand operated dispensers are extremely economical due to superior design and manufacturing techniques, the manufacturers of hand operated dispensers continue to strive to further increase the efficiency of manufacture. One significant method of reducing the manufacturing cost of hand operated dispensers, is to reduce the volume of material required to manufacture the hand operated dispenser.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device having a reduced volume of material used in the construction of the improved dip tube.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device incorporating a plurality of surface projections protruding from a surface of the dip tube for providing structural strength for the dip tube.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device incorporating a plurality of recessed portions defining minor wall thickness for reducing the volume of material used in the construction of the dip tube.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device having substantially identical physical characteristics as the dip tubes of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device having an internal channel of substantially identical cross-sectional area as the dip tubes of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device that is suitable for use with existing aerosol valves and pumps.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dip tube for a hand operated dispensing device that may be secured to existing aerosol valves and existing pumps with conventional aerosol valve assembling equipment.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.